Nos amis les réseaux sociaux
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Pour créer un buzz, il suffit d'être un fan et de se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment. Et ce ne sera pas Richard Castle qui dira le contraire !


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée lors du final de la saison 5… Comment ça, c'est qui la voix au fond qui a dit que ça date d'i mois ? Oui bon… Peut-être qu'elle a raison cette petite voix, mais le tout c'est qu'il soit là aujourd'hui cet écrit, non ? :p Donc comme je disais c'est une idée que j'ai eu il y a un certain temps mais que j'ai concrétisée ce matin, trouvant des idées nouvelles grâce à Solealuna qui m'a suggéré une tournure que je n'avais pas envisagée. Un spécial thanks aussi à ma Magou, qui lors du final de la saison 5 m'avait aidée à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées concernant cet OS._

_C'est un Os plutôt original, qui peut paraitre un peu loufoque mais tant pis j'ose, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Pour le début, non je ne me suis pas trompée c'est bien un OS Caskett mais mon premier POV est un POV « OC » qui veut dire que c'est un personnage inconnu créé de toute pièce par mon imagination très fertile :p !_

_Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, et en espérant de tout cœur que ça vous plaise autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !_

* * *

**POV OC.**

Je claquais la porte de mon appartement rageusement, gardant en main mon trousseau de clefs que je fourrais dans ma poche. De quel droit avait-il osé ? Après tout nous n'étions pas mariés, il s'agissait de mes affaires et il n'avait pas à mettre son nez dedans pour fouiner de la sorte !

Pour récapituler un petit peu, cela faisait à peu près une semaine que j'avais emménagée avec mon copain Danny. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusque-là, nous étions ensemble depuis près de deux ans et j'avais l'impression de le connaître comme ma poche. Cependant si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il révèle quelques facettes de sa personnalité une fois notre emménagement passé –après tout il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, la plupart des personnes en couple gardaient quelques habitudes tenaces de leur vie de célibataires– je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à ce qu'il s'avère aussi jaloux et possessif envers moi.

Qu'un homme soit jaloux, je trouvais ça adorable. Mais il y avait un certain degré à ne pas dépasser tout de même ! Danny venait de me faire une scène de ménage en découvrant ma collection de livres signés Richard Castle, ce que je ne pensais pas humainement possible avant d'assister à sa colère. Mais enfin, être fan d'un auteur n'avait rien de dérangeant non ? J'étais sûre que la plupart des personnes saintes d'esprit admiraient au moins une personne, que ce soit un acteur, une héroïne de série télévisée ou même comme moi-même un auteur de livres. Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était _LE_ Richard Castle, que j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer une fois lors d'une séance de dédicaces. Son sourire à toute épreuve et sa gentillesse avec chacun de ses fans malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à faire des signatures dans cette salle confinée qui sentait la sueur m'avait confortée dans mon idée : Cet écrivain était un homme humain et proche de ses fans, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les personnes célèbres.

Mais lorsque Danny avait eu vent de ce dernier détail, la dédicace patiemment attendue pendant trois longues heures dans une file bondée de jeunes femmes en furie, il avait alimenté son moulin et la banale petite dispute de couple s'était transformée en scène de ménage dont nos voisins avaient sans aucun doute pu entendre les trois quarts, vu l'isolation de notre petit logement HLM. Mais après tout nous ne roulions pas sur l'or et vu les soirées que lesdits voisins passaient à jouer à Guitar Héro sans se soucier de nos partiels le lendemain matin ils n'avaient pas tellement leur mot à dire dans les nuisances sonores.

Poussant un soupir je marchais sans but dans la rue, contrariée par cette dispute qui m'enserrait le cœur dans un étau. J'aimais Danny, je l'aimais comme au premier jour, cependant lorsque nous nous disputions j'arrivais à le détester à cause du mal qu'il me causait. Je savais que cette dispute n'était que passagère cependant j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir mal au ventre aujourd'hui, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines l'air était baigné d'une chaleur ambiante annonçant le début de l'été qui s'était fait tant désirer.

Mes pas sans réel but m'amenèrent sans que je me rende compte en plein milieu de Central Park qui était baigné dans des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres. Le phénomène était commun mais cependant indémodable : Pour la plupart de la population New Yorkaise, lorsqu'un rayon de soleil pointait le bout de son nez dans le grand parc c'était la porte ouverte aux couples qui se câlinaient dans l'herbe et aux nourrices ou mères qui sortaient leurs enfants pour leur faire profiter de l'air frais de la grande pomme. Ce n'était pas réellement le meilleur oxygène à inhaler malheureusement, mais c'était le seul que nous avions en stock à vrai dire. Les forêts se faisaient rares à Manhattan et le seul endroit qui donnait l'impression d'un semblant de bouffée d'air frais et de dépaysement était ce grand parc situé à l'intérieur de la ville.

Je traversais donc une partie du parc en diagonale, étant plusieurs fois tentée de m'arrêter sur un banc libre pour laisser court à mes pensées. Mais marcher me faisait un bien fou, ainsi j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner des problèmes et c'était typiquement ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant. Je me retrouvais donc à la sortie du parc près d'un carrefour peu fréquenté mais très agréable où quelques carrés d'herbe étaient encore présents et quelques jeux pour enfants permettaient à des familles de s'y installer malgré la proximité des immeubles et de par conséquent la route.

Arrivant donc devant ce petit parc de jeux je ne levais pas la tête, continuant ma marche sans tenir compte des personnes s'y trouvant. Un bruit de klaxon me coupa de mes songes et je relevais la tête, surprise et légèrement apeurée par le bruit violent. C'était commun pour les New Yorkais d'avoir des accrochages au volant, après tout nous n'étions pas catégorisés comme des fous du volant pour rien. Ce coup de klaxon n'annonçait donc rien de spécial comme d'habitude mais ce fut pourtant celui-ci qui fit basculer ma journée. Alors que je continuais à marcher tranquillement j'arrivais près des balançoires la plupart du temps inutilisées et me figeais. Sur celles-ci se tenaient le couple le plus en vogue de New York, celui sur lequel tout le monde spéculait et fantasmait mais dont personne n'avait réellement de preuves pour affirmer qu'ils étaient effectivement ensemble.

Richard Castle et sa muse Kate Beckett se tenaient assis sur les balançoires dans des sens divergents. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion, et moi je réfléchissais à toute allure. Que faisaient-ils ainsi en dehors du commissariat en pleine journée ? Pourquoi diable étaient-ils sur des balançoires pour enfant dans un endroit plutôt reculé de New York ? Sans réellement réfléchir je m'emparais de mon téléphone et activais l'appareil photo. Que devais-je faire ? Filmer ? Prendre des photos ? Mon esprit de fangirl trancha aussitôt : Mieux valait filmer et ensuite découper la vidéo pour en tirer des photos que le contraire. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croisait Richard Castle en compagnie de sa muse…

La discussion entre les deux protagonistes semblait s'animer puisque le visage de Richard Castle se referma. Il sembla réfléchir à toute allure, avant de sortir quelque chose de petit et de noir de sa poche, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Kate était dos à moi, aussi je ne voyais pas sa réaction, cependant je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise et d'excitation lorsque le genou de Castle se posa à terre et qu'il prononça la phrase fatidique.

- Katherine Hougton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le vent soufflant dans ma direction me permettait d'entendre les paroles prononcées quasi imperceptiblement cependant je savais que sur la vidéo, seul le bruissement du vent serait perceptible.

Je retenais mon souffle, tous les membres de mon corps semblaient tendus et un sourire débile éclairait mon visage. J'avais la chance d'être cachée par un arbre situé derrière un banc sur lequel je m'étais assise pour avoir une vidéo nette aussi je profitais pleinement de la scène sans être vue.

- Oh mon Dieu Castle ! S'écria Kate en se levant. Tu es en train de me demander en mariage !

« Bonne déduction » pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. Allez ! Il ne fallait pas trente ans pour répondre oui bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? Mon petit cœur de shippeuse faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine, non seulement j'avais la réponse à toutes ces spéculations sur leur couple mais par la même occasion j'assistais littéralement à la demande en mariage de mon écrivain préféré. Finalement ce jour n'étais pas si mauvais, et la dispute avec Danny était peut-être un coup du destin.

- Je… je… Fit Kate nerveusement, bougeant la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration, d'attraper les mains de son amant et de prononcer une phrase qui me cloua sur place. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Aussitôt les méninges de mon cerveau se remirent en marche très rapidement. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose… oui mais quoi ? Que pouvait-elle avoir à lui dire qui pourrait compromettre un mariage ? Encore une fois mon esprit de fangirl reprit le dessus et je pensais aussitôt à la deuxième chose qui m'aurait tiré un cri d'hystérie en dehors de la demande en mariage : Kate était enceinte ? Secouant la tête pour remettre mes pensées en place, j'attendais la suite impatiemment.

- Dis-moi, balbutia Castle dont le visage avait blêmi.

« Le pauvre », songeais-je amèrement. Quelle pression de ne pas avoir de réponse immédiate, surtout que la phrase fatidique qu'elle venait de prononcer n'annonçait la plupart du temps rien de bon.

- J'ai pris ma décision pour DC, commença Kate d'un ton doux. Castle, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, la preuve avec cette bague que tu veux me passer au doigt. Mais… tu dois me comprendre, je ne peux pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité, c'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Mais je n'ai tellement pas envie de te perdre, je… Je veux dire, si tu maintenais ta proposition malgré ce que je viens de te dire ça serait un oui. Oui, je veux me marier avec toi…

Ça y est, l'arrêt cardiaque était là. C'était tellement adorable ! J'avais l'impression de fondre au soleil comme une plaquette de beurre en plein Sahara. Même si je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait sur Washington, Castle sembla comprendre puisque son visage se détendit peu à peu.

- Kate… Je n'aurais jamais du te mettre face à un tel ultimatum. Je sais à quel point le travail est important pour toi et c'est en premier ce que j'ai aimé chez toi. Je sais que c'était égoïste mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Tu m'as demandé de plus t'impliquer, de t'expliquer où on allait tous les deux et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te comprendre. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'on te proposait ce Job à DC, j'ai pris peur.

Elle leva une main pour caresser sa joue, geste qui me tira un frisson. Ils étaient vraiment adorables, j'avais l'impression de me trouver en plein film Hollywoodien !

- Je sais Castle. Je t'aime tu le sais.

- Je le sais, répondit-il aussitôt. Et c'est pourquoi je maintiens ma proposition, finit-il avec un sourire, levant la main pour lui présenter le petit écrin contenant la bague.

A mon grand désespoir je ne pouvais pas la voir, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir m'approcher pour regarder ce bijou que je devinais magnifique. Après tout Richard Castle était réputé pour être un ancien playboy avec du goût, ce n'était pas rien.

- Alors c'est toujours un oui ? S'enquit-il adorablement, une ride d'anxiété sur le front.

Pour toute réponse elle lui fit un mouvement du menton vers la bague qu'il détacha de l'écrin avant de lui passer délicatement au doigt avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Oui grand bêta, murmura Kate avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

J'assistais telle une voyeuse à ce baiser magnifique, réalisant après quelques secondes que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en public. Enfin ceci dit, j'étais leur seul public et qui plus est j'étais cachée derrière un arbre pour ne pas me faire prendre. Alors qu'ils se séparaient tout en continuant à se dévorer du regard, j'éteignis ma caméra qui enregistra automatiquement la vidéo dans ma carte mémoire. Satisfaite et toute excitée de ma découverte, je lançais Facebook, Twitter et Tumblr avec la ferme intention de partager ma découverte.

* * *

**POV Rick.**

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Littéralement. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Kate, je sentis une nuée de papillons prendre leur envol dans mon estomac. Ma fiancée. Kate était désormais ma fiancée. Elle avait dit oui !

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda l'objet de mes pensées avec un sourire heureux.

- A toi, répondis-je. Tu as dit oui !

J'étais sûre qu'intérieurement elle me comparait à cet instant à un enfant de 9 ans le matin de Noel. Mais j'avais eu le plus beau des cadeaux, je pouvais donc me permettre d'agir de la sorte.

- Tu en doutais ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

J'admirais son visage fin tout en répondant.

- Je n'en savais rien. A vrai dire j'avais peur et hâte de te demander. Je me disais que c'était sûrement trop tôt pour toi, ça ne fait qu'un an que nous sommes ensemble après tout. Mais tu m'avais demandé de l'engagement, alors…

Elle me coupa en m'embrassant.

- Tu sais Castle, murmura-t-elle en posant un second petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Engagement ne veut pas forcément dire demande en mariage… Je te demandais juste une discussion sérieuse finalement. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais dit oui. Car j'aurais trouvé ça trop précipité, trop simple de faire une demande alors que je demandais une preuve d'engagement. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me l'as prouvé bien des fois, et je sais que même si c'est légèrement maladroit c'est sincère et que tu en as réellement envie.

Elle avait réussi à mettre les mots sur ma démarche, et j'en restais sans voix. Je n'avais jamais réellement eu d'histoire si sérieuse dans le sens où avec Kate, j'étais émotionnellement impliqué à un degré beaucoup plus fort que mes anciennes petites amies ou même femmes. J'avais en premier lieu agi par peur de la perdre, même si l'envie de la demander en mariage résidait en moi dès la première minute où je l'avais vue dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Le fait qu'elle dise oui faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes et le fait qu'elle comprenne ma démarche me confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était la femme de ma vie.

- Maintenant on rentre à la maison, chaton, murmura-t-elle malicieusement en me prenant par la main pour quitter le parc.

Alors que nous arrivions au loft encore main dans la main, je sentis mon portable vibrer avec insistance dans ma poche. Surpris par cet engouement soudain en constatant que c'était au moins la 4ème fois que j'ignorais cet interlocuteur décidé, je m'excusais auprès de Kate et m'isolais dans mon bureau pour décrocher tranquillement. Pas que j'ai des choses à lui cacher, mais nous étions tous deux dans une bulle de bonheur que je n'avais pas envie de briser avec un coup de fil.

- Allo ?

- Salut, bro ! Me fit la voix d'Esposito sur un ton que je ne lui reconnaissais pas.

Intrigué malgré moi par ce petit détail, je demandais.

- Salut Espo, il y a un problème ?

Un silence se fit au bout de la ligne pendant lequel j'entendis des chuchotements plus ou moins discrets que je devinais appartenir à Ryan sans aucun doute. Sans réellement comprendre à quoi jouaient les deux accolytes, je lançais une nouvelle fois.

- Espo ? Un problème ?

- Non non, répondit la voix de Ryan qui se fit soudain plus proche.

Je compris aussitôt qu'il avait mis le haut-parleur et qu'ainsi il fallait que je surveille mes paroles sous peine de partager notre conversation avec tout le commissariat. Ryan venait donc sûrement de se pencher sur le téléphone pour que je l'entende bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez, alors ? Demandais-je de plus en plus intrigué par leur petit manège consistant à glousser comme des jeunes filles derrière le micro tout en tapant occasionnellement sur le clavier de leur ordinateur.

- Est-ce que tu es chez toi ? Demanda l'hispanique, coupant court à ma question sans pour autant y répondre.

J'étais de plus en plus étonné de leur manège. Lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot aussi longtemps, trop tentés par la révélation qu'ils avaient sur le bout de la langue.

- Oui, répondis-je, pourquoi ?

- Alors lance Twitter et tu comprendras ! Fit Esposito dont la voix était un peu plus lointaine que son collègue, m'ignorant royalement encore une fois moi et ma question.

Décidemment il y avait anguille sous roche et j'étais bien décidé à découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos. Attrapant mon Ipad pour accéder rapidement au réseau social en question sans avoir à allumer mon ordinateur ce qui me prendrait un certain temps, je le déverrouillais et lançais l'application. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt et à mon grand étonnement je découvrais des centaines de messages et de tweets me concernant sans pour autant en capter le détail.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandais-je à Ryan et Esposito qui gloussèrent une nouvelle fois.

S'il ne s'était pas agi d'un de ces moments plein de questions j'aurais sans aucun doute pris la peine d'enregistrer leur gloussements pour les repasser à des moments propices au commissariat devant leurs collègues, cependant j'étais trop intriguée et inquiet par ce qu'il se passait sur Twitter, et visiblement Facebook vu mon nombre de notifications, pour penser à piéger mes amis.

- Tu vois la vidéo retweetée des centaines de fois ? Demanda Ryan à mon intention.

- Heu… oui ? Murmurais-je en repérant le lien qui semblait effectivement présent et commenté dans chaque Tweet.

- Alors clique dessus, et regarde !

Alors que je m'exécutais, j'entendis Ryan et Esposito faire aussitôt silence, attendant visiblement ma réaction. Quant à moi je sentais la pression augmenter dans ma cage thoracique alors que l'application chargeait lentement, trop lentement. Finalement j'eus la chance de voir la vidéo se lancer quelques secondes plus tard ce qui était plutôt rare ces derniers temps vu le manque de mise à jour de mon appareil, s'affichant aussitôt en plein écran. Le cadre indiquant le temps et le volume disparut et la vidéo commença. C'était sans aucun doute amateur, le cadrage était mauvais et la qualité même si bonne n'excellait pas non plus. De plus, certains détails étaient flous ce qui faisait que l'on ne distinguait rien de l'image à part des touches de vert appartenant certainement à des arbres. Alors que la personne qui filmait réglait le zoom, l'image se fit soudain nette et je poussais un glapissement de surprise.

- C'est pas possible ! Criais-je avant de me rendre compte que je ne devais pas alerter Kate qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Le rire de mes deux compères au téléphone eut pour fonction de m'achever et de me confirmer que si, c'était bien ce que je pensais.

- Et ça bro, intervint Esposito la voix pleine de malice, ça tourne sur Twitter, Facebook et Tumblr.

- Tumblr ? Murmurais-je décontenancé et abattu par la nouvelle, mes neurones semblant définitivement grillés.

Ryan soupira.

- Je te pensais plus ancré sur la technologie Castle… Tumblr est un site où tu peux mettre des images, des gifs ou même des vidéos sur un thème. Je suis en ce moment sur le Tumblr de « Caskett addict » qui vient de publier trois gifs de votre baiser. Comme c'est mignon !

Sa voix était dégoulinante de sarcasme, je le devinais prendre sa revanche pour toutes ces fois où je m'étais amusé de lui et je fermais les paupières, dépité.

- Des gifs, c'est…

- Des images animées, intervint Esposito. Donc en gros c'est une image de votre siiii langoureux baiser décrypté seconde par seconde…

Définitivement, mes collègues prenaient une revanche pour chaque moment d'humiliation que je leur avais fait passer ces dernières années. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir tant que ça, non ? Je ne me souvenais pas de la moitié d'entre eux mais eux si à ce que je constatais. Et ils semblaient vraiment apprécier leur vengeance…

- Kate va me tuer, soupirais-je en passant une main sur mon visage, tentant de me reconstruire un air impassible tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Qui avait eu l'idée tordue de filmer ma demande en mariage et la mettre sur le net ? A tous les coups ces images feraient les premières pages des journaux demain.

Mes collègues ricanèrent.

- Pour ça on te laisse te débrouiller, Bro ! Tu peux toujours essayer de lui faire gober qu'on ne sait pas que c'est elle sur la vidéo vu qu'elle est de dos mais…

Je cherchais une remarque cinglante à leur lancer cependant je ne trouvais rien, ils m'avaient eu et j'étais complètement dépassé par les évènements pour trouver une bonne rhétorique collant à la situation. Je devais absolument annoncer à Kate moi-même ce qui s'était passé sinon elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Pourquoi avais-je eu l'idée de la demander en mariage en public ? Bon après tout c'était notre endroit, je trouvais ça plutôt romantique…

- On te laisse Castle, on a du boulot, intervint Ryan comme s'il lisait mes pensées. Bon courage pour annoncer ça à Beckett !

Ils raccrochèrent en gloussant une dernière fois et je posais mon téléphone portable sur le bureau. Comment annoncer ça à ma fiancée sans qu'elle ne prenne la poudre d'escampette ou qu'elle m'en veuille à mort ? J'avais besoin d'un miracle, et vite, pensais-je en entendant trois petits coups portés à la porte de mon bureau.

- Rick ? Entendis-je à travers la porte alors que l'objet de mes pensées s'inquiétait sûrement de ma trop longue absence.

- J'arrive, répondis-je à son intention pour lui signifier d'attendre quelques secondes.

Je me levais rapidement et époussetais ma chemise pour la remettre correctement. Prenant mon Ipad je le rangeais dans un tiroir et me rendis à la porte de mon bureau pour l'ouvrir. Kate se tenait devant moi, sourcils froncés et une vague de panique me prit. Avait-elle appris ce qui se passait ? Mais si oui, comment ?

- Tu semblais en colère, je t'ai entendu crier, murmura-t-elle sur un ton étonnement doux pour une personne ayant appris que sa vie privée était balancée en première page des réseaux sociaux comme un morceau de viande que l'on jetait à des lions.

Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas au courant, je forçais un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- C'était… Ryan et Esposito, ils me faisaient une blague. Et je n'ai pas marché, j'ai couru !

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le ton le plus convainquant qu'il m'ait été donné de prendre, cependant j'espérais au plus profond de moi que mon excuse marche. Elle me fixa quelques instants comme si elle tentait de lire la vérité dans mes prunelles avant de me sourire et de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

- Tu viens ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait regarder sur internet des destinations pour notre lune de Miel... Après tout il n'est jamais assez tôt pour organiser un mariage, pas vrai ?

Malgré son sourire aguicheur un mot dans sa phrase attira mon alarme, « Internet ». Définitivement pas une bonne idée en sachant ce qui y courait depuis quelques heures et qui devait être dans le top 3 des recherches du jour sur Google. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il suffirait à Kate de taper le mot « mariage » dans la barre de recherche pour que mon nom et le sien associés s'y affiche.

- Pourquoi ne pas y réfléchir plus tard ? Demandais-je en me collant contre elle, tentant par tous les moyens d'empêcher la découverte de la vidéo. Je devais absolument lui annoncer moi-même.

Elle fit une petite mine renfrognée avant de trouver une autre idée sur laquelle son visage s'éclaira.

- Ou alors, prononça-t-elle, je pourrais appeler Lanie ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est au courant des dernières tendances et elle sera vraiment contente d'apprendre nos fiancailles…

Encore une fois je me figeais. Si Ryan et Esposito étaient au courant, il était quasiment sûr que Lanie le soit aussi. Quoique si elle n'avait pas encore appelé c'était peut-être qu'elle était en pleine autopsie ou même en train de découvrir la nouvelle à l'étage avec les gars. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de secondes avant que Kate ne l'apprenne d'une autre bouche que la mienne, ce qui était impensable.

- Je crois que Lanie a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, intervins-je alors que Kate s'emparait de son téléphone, m'attirant un regard suspicieux.

Prêt à baisser les bras et tout avouer à ma chérie avec un ton qui appelait au pardon, cette dernière me surprit en partant dans un grand éclat de rire, reposant son Iphone sur le bar en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'en étais sûre, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ryan et Esposito ne t'ont pas appelé pour faire une farce, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la fixais sans comprendre où elle venait en venir et elle s'accouda au bar, toujours aussi amusée et même plus à en croire la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux.

- Tu pensais vraiment que tu réussirais à me cacher ça longtemps avec la fouine de meilleure amie que j'ai ? Demanda-t-elle. Lanie m'a appelée alors que tu étais en train de faire tourner tes méninges dans ton bureau pour chercher comment me l'annoncer sans que je ne parte dans une colère noire.

Le ton de Kate était des plus détachés, c'était comme si elle venait d'apprendre que son voisin avait un nouveau chat. Il s'agissait bien de sa vie privée, non ? La bouche ouverte de surprise et de questions j'arrivais quand même à demander.

- Mais… tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Castle, soupira-t-elle. En sortant avec toi et même plus, en acceptant de d'épouser, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurais affaire à la presse. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait lieu si tôt et je dois dire qu'au début j'ai été plutôt énervée d'apprendre que ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à nous deux avait été diffusé sur Internet. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal que les gens apprennent ça de la sorte plutôt qu'après coup, et même si les prochains jours vont être un enfer pour nous –ce que je ne manquerais pas de te faire payer d'ailleurs – nous n'aurions pas pu fuir ça éternellement malgré toute notre bonne volonté.

Elle me fit un petit sourire complice avant de s'emparer de son téléphone, tapotant quelques instants sur l'écran avant d'afficher une photo de notre baiser sur lequel avait été fait un montage plutôt romantique.

- Et je trouve qu'on donne pas mal sur celle-là tous les deux, non ?

_**THE END**._

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de mon idée ? Comme dit plus haut j'ai eu l'idée lors du final de la saison 5 mais la révélation de la deuxième promo de la saison 6 m'a redonné un coup de fouet pour l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis positif comme négatif c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir s'améliorer sous vos conseils !_

_Gros bisous à tous._

_XOXO_


End file.
